


Ride The Lights

by Ogygia



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frenemies with Benefits, Hologram Sex, Katagawa Jr. Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Trans Katagawa Jr., Trans Male Character, Trans Troy Calypso, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, it's really more like:, jsyk what you're getting into lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogygia/pseuds/Ogygia
Summary: "Wearebusiness partners, you can’t deny that," says Katagawa. "And sometimes, in business, well, a few dealings aren’t strictly above the table.”Troy leans forward. “Like us, you mean.”“Like us,” Katagawa agrees with a thin smile. “I think we happen to be in very similar places, Troy. At the top of our respective games, but surrounded by flunkeys, hangers-on,idiots. They’re not our equals, are they? They never could be.”Katagawa catches Troy at a bad time, but he's got an idea or two on how to make things much, much better.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Katagawa Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Ride The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Was really surprised to discover there is only ONE Katagawa/Troy fic on here, because I think they have a really interesting dynamic! I slapped this shit out in an evening so please do not judge me too harshly for this wildly horny fic.

Troy doesn’t know how his sister does this, entertaining those fucking driveling, piece of shit morons all day, every day. He wasted an hour of his time personally dealing with the recently absorbed Bonebreaker clan today, and those are sixty minutes he’s never, ever getting back. It’s enough to make a guy start tearing his damn hair out, and Troy loves every strand on his head.

Instead, he opts for punching the steel double doors that open into his workshop with his good hand, and the motion sensor swings the doors open and shut behind him. Of course, it hurts like a bitch, but it’s _his_ pain, it’s something he can take, something he can _control_ when everything else is sliding out of his grasp like the sands of Pandora, and it certainly distracts him from all that anger buzzing hotly in his chest.

He spots the new cambot drone he’s been retooling on his workbench, and immediately stomps over to pick it up. Something about it is… off, he can just feel it, it’s been bugging him for days, and right now? He can’t stand to feel much of anything. In a split second, he hurls it into the concrete floor, the heavy glass lens splintering into a dozen pieces, each long as a knife and reflecting his own fuming face back at him.

“Bad time?” says someone smugly from behind him.

Troy spins around, the glass crunching under his boots, to look at the miniature holodeck on his desk. There’s no hologram, not yet, just a beam of blue light shooting from its center until it tapers into nothingness.

“Uh, yeah, no shit, Katagawa,” he tells the deck sharply, then punches a button along the rim. “What do you want?”

The beam splits and begins to project the flickering bust of Katagawa Jr., his head forward and boredly propped up by one hand. He must be sitting at his desk, then.

“Is that any way to talk to your corporate sponsor?” says Katagawa, in that terribly smooth voice that’s somehow condescending and sycophantic at once. A little more on the condescending side today, though he usually is when Tyreen isn’t around. “I just wanted to check up on our other little business arrangement…”

“Dude, can you just be normal and call it sex? We had sex. There, I did it for you.” Shaking his head, Troy picks up the entire holodeck in his robotic hand and brings it to the old couch he’s crashed on during many a long night in the workshop. He puts the device down on a low table in front of him, tuning the signal until the image of his ally is less distorted.

Great, now he can see Katagawa roll his eyes with perfect clarity. “Some of us try to approach these things with a bit of decorum, you know. You could try it sometime; I promise it doesn’t hurt to _not_ carry on like a brute.”

Troy pretends to think about it, then flashes a thumbs down for the cameras. “Nah, way too busy. Also? Heh, I like watching you squirm.”

“Oh, is that so? I seem to remember _you_ were the one doing all the squirming, Troy.”

That… steals the breath right out of Troy’s lungs. His face immediately goes hot. “Ha… you—” Wow, he’s really struggling with a comeback here. In fact, he’s got nothing, not even cheap, petulant anger. “_Damnit_.”

“I get it, I get it, I really do. You’re not quite ready for the big leagues,” Katagawa drawls. “But if you pay attention—and that is a _very_ big ‘if’, mind you—you could be.”

Confused, Troy scratches the back of his head. “Is this still a sex thing?”

That startles a laugh out of Katagawa. Not his weird little simpering one whenever Tyreen tells a joke, but something deeper, more genuine. Troy kind of likes it, both the sound of it, and that it’s for his ears alone. “Yes, it’s a sex thing, as you so crudely put it.”

“Jeez, why do you have to make everything sound like a business transaction, then?”

Katagawa shrugs. “Isn’t everything? We _are_ business partners, you can’t deny that. And sometimes, in business, well, a few dealings aren’t strictly above the table.”

That’s kind of got his interest. Troy leans forward. “Like us, you mean.”

“Like us,” Katagawa agrees with a thin smile. “I think we happen to be in very similar places, Troy. At the top of our respective games, but surrounded by flunkeys, hangers-on, _idiots_. They’re not our equals, are they? They never could be.”

Troy nods eagerly. “Yeah, yeah, exactly. I’ve got, uh, no stimulation here.” He clears his throat, suddenly embarrassed. “Intellectually speaking, of course.”

“Of course. Your… _other_ needs don’t factor into this at all, do they? What happened before, what happened between _us_, was just a fluke. I can understand that. It takes some skill to mix business with pleasure and not get caught red-handed.”

Katagawa is doing it _again_, talking down to him, making him feel like some stupid child. “Psh, you think I’d get caught?” Troy scowls, and it’s amazing how his face just does this all on its own. “You think, what, I can’t hang or something? I’m a fucking _god_, Katagawa, I don’t answer to _anyone_.”

“Not even Tyreen?” asks Katagawa innocently, peering down at his manicure just within frame.

Troy practically sees red. “_Especially_ not my sister,” he growls, punching the table with his robotic fist and jarring the hologram.

“Then prove it.”

All right, yeah. He can do this, he’s got the rest of the night to himself, so, why not? Troy settles back deeper into the couch, spreading his thighs a little wider, and quickly counts the cameras in his workshop. “How much of me is projected on your feed?”

“Hmmm.” Katagawa hums a little tune as he makes a quick swiping gesture with his hand that Troy knows is him spinning the holodeck plate around to look at his hologram at _all_ the good angles. He makes a satisfied noise under his breath. “More than enough.”

“Yeah, you better enjoy this, Katagawa,” Troy says, keeping his voice low and mean, because maybe he is kind of mean, and maybe because that’s the kind of game they play best with each other. In the next moment, he pulls his overcoat off entirely and flings it to the floor. 

As usual, he’s got nothing on underneath, it’s just tons of ink and the smooth planes of his lean muscles from here on out. It’s probably weird still feeling a little self-conscious after Katgawa’s seen, well, pretty much everything there is to see, but he stretches his arms over his head, putting his hard-earned abs on display with a pleased little groan.

“Very nice,” Katagawa says softly, his hand on his face as he watches closely, and the faint praise just rolls right through Troy, turning his cheeks pink. Luckily, the hologram doesn’t pick up on that _at all_.

“Wish you were here?” teases Troy, running his fingers over the long surgical scar beneath his belly button, dangerously close to his crotch.

“Not sure there’s enough incentive for _that_ yet, but it’s a promising start. You bandit types and your…” Katagawa allows himself a quiet, almost dreamy sigh. “Muscles.” 

“Don’t be like that. You were all over me last time,” Troy reminds him, his hands moving down to get his belt undone. “Come on, tell me, if you were here, what would you be doing, right now? Your god is speaking, remember?”

Katagawa scoffs and waves a hand dismissively. “If there is a god, I don’t think you’d measure but…”

“Buuut?” Troy looks at him tauntingly, quirking a brow.

“I’d want to taste you,” Katagawa says bluntly, and Troy can’t help but shiver a little, as if someone just blew air across his neck. “Run my tongue all the way from your filthy collars down to your nipples.”

_Not_ commenting on his cleanliness, because even Troy is sure he’s gritty from his day out in the desert. “Mmm, I can’t really feel them anymore,” Troy explains quietly instead, tracing little circles around his scarred nipples, his path growing wider and wider until he can feel the warmth of his own fingertips against his skin again. “But the image is nice. Putting you to work, making you use that pretty mouth on me…”

“Oh, it’s pretty, is it?” Katagawa gently touches his lips with two fingers. The gesture is a little mocking, which is both sort of funny and infuriating at the same time, only Troy isn’t laughing.

“Can you—” Troy clears his throat, then abruptly changes his tone into something rougher, more commanding. He’s pretty sure he’s in charge, after all. “Those fingers. Put ‘em in your mouth.”

Katagawa inspects his hand. “Are they your fingers, Troy?”

Troy holds up his own hand for the camera and flexes his first two fingers. “_Yes_. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Katagawa’s long fingers go into his mouth with a little pop, his eyelids fluttering closed as his lips tighten around the digits, stopping at the second knuckle. He starts to suck softly, and the mic picks up on every wet noise. Honestly? It’s a little breathtaking. 

“Fuck. That’s… that’s good, Katagawa.” Troy leans forward, studying the hologram, one of his legs bouncing up and down like crazy. Barely anything is happening but this is the hottest thing he’s seen on screen in… basically, ever, and he can already feel heat pooling low in his stomach and between his legs. “Suck harder.”

Katagawa murmurs something around his fingers that Troy can’t quite make out, but he does redouble his efforts, bobbing on his fingers now, taking them even deeper.

“Aaall the way,” Troy chides softly. “You _know_ you want me in there. I want it, too, I really wanna…” Troy swallows thickly and pushes a swell of shame down as quickly as it rears its ugly head; he’s totally got this. “...fuck your throat open, just like this.”

The muffled groan that Katagawa makes goes straight to Troy’s dick like a zap of electricity. He desperately wants to hear it again, but he knows he’s a little out of his depth here. What might he like to hear, if the roles were reversed?

“That’s a,” he falters slightly, “that’s a good boy, Katagawa.”

Katagawa shudders hard, his eyes suddenly opening in surprise. His fingers slip out of his mouth wetly, a rope of thick spit connecting his lower lip to his glistening fingertips. “What did you just call me?” he asks, coughing delicately.

Oh, shit. Too much? Too far? Shitshitshit. “I said, you’re a good boy?” Troy repeats awkwardly, and he hates how stupid he sounds but—

“Fuck.” Katagawa presses a shaky hand to his forehead, making some of his dark hair come loose. “One more time.”

Wow, okay. It immediately dawns on Troy that that was _exactly_ the right thing to say. A nasty grin spreads across his face. “You’re, um, a really good boy, taking my fingers like that,” Troy tells him, feeling obscenely proud of himself now. “Bet you wish it was my cock in your mouth, though.”

“Mmm, that I do.” Katagawa tries to brush his hair out of his face but only succeeds in making it worse, though he looks strangely beautiful like this, coming undone inch by inch. Troy thinks he likes this Katagawa best. “Let me see it.”

Already drunk with his newfound sex powers, Troy wags a finger at the camera. “I don’t know if you deserve the honor.”

Katagawa scowls. “_Troy_. Don’t you dare.”

“Ask nicely for it,” Troy continues, almost positive he’s really pushing his luck here. He spreads his legs open even wider than before, running his hand from one knee to the crease of his inner thigh, grabbing at his own dick through his pants.

Katagawa bites his swollen lower lip, and then sighs. “_Please_ let me see your cock?”

Troy obliges, pushing his pants down until his cock springs free. It’s not much to look at, because he’s seen Katagawa’s dick and knows what real corporate money can buy, but it’s still _his_, hard, swollen, and mostly full of nerve endings. He bites his own lip now as he takes it between his fingers and squeezes from base to tip, swallowing a quiet moan.

“You… have no right,” Katagawa starts breathlessly, leaning forward. Something is different about the picture that Troy can’t really place a finger on. “You have no right looking this fucking good, you bastard.”

Troy snorts. “Oh, I’m a bastard now, am I?”

“Yes! You… you disgust me,” spits Katagawa, starting to come apart at the seams. His arms are shaking, for some reason. “You filthy, wretched bandit and your—’

Now Troy realizes what’s off. “Katagawa, where are your hands?”

Eyes wide, Katagawa freezes. “Ah.”

“Katagawa, I asked you a question,” Troy sing-songs, smiling up nastily at the nearest camera. “If you won’t tell me, why don’t you, uh, show me?”

Trembling slightly, Katagawa pushes his chair back and pulls his hand out of his pants, looking deeply, deeply ashamed of himself. He doesn’t look up at Troy, instead staring hard at his fingers as if they’ve betrayed him, his chest rising and falling so fast his lungs must hurt.

“I’m… sorry,” he says carefully, and then tries to straighten his tie, which has somehow come horribly loose over time. The knot is crooked now, though. “It won’t happen again.”

“No, no, I liked that little spiel, about me being wretched bandit scum. And yet you want to fuck me anyway, am I right? You’re like, slumming it. Ha.” Troy doesn’t actually laugh. “That’s funny.”

Katagawa doesn’t utter a single word. Can’t even make himself look up at Troy.

“I’ll let you touch yourself if you tell me, how much you want this—” Troy winces a little from just how sharp the pleasure is when he gives his cock a squeeze. “—big, nasty bandit cock inside of you.”

“Troy…” Katagawa turns his head away, wringing his hands. “I…”

“Do it or you’re gonna have to jerk off to this hologram playback for the rest of your life.”

Katagawa makes a miserable little noise. “I do want it, I want it so badly it _hurts_, Troy, I know it doesn’t make sense, but I don’t care that it doesn’t. Just, ugh, please, fuck me already. Is that what you want to hear? Is that _good_ enough?”

“Not sure there’s enough incentive for _that_ yet, but it’s a promising start,” Troy tells him, cruelly echoing Katagawa’s own words from earlier. It’s kind of fucked up how good it feels being mean to the guy, but Troy is just coasting on the power trip now. 

Katagawa looks like he just got slapped. “I don’t beg for _anyone_, but I do it for you, and you—”

Troy lifts one shoulder in a shrug, still stroking himself gently. “Beg more.”

For a split second, Katagawa’s expression twists into this weirdly frustrated, upset... thing. Troy isn’t sure if he’s more angry at _him_ or _himself_ at this point. And then, putting a hand over his face, Katagawa continues: “Please, please, _please_. I’ll do anything, if you’ll only give me this one thing, I am _debasing_ myself, just to feel you inside me.” Katagawa sounds close to tears. “I’ll be a good boy for you, whatever you want.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Troy admits. “Move the holodeck forward. I wanna see you, all of you.”

The image jolts as Katagawa scrabbles to do exactly that. “Like this?” he asks nervously. His cock looks so good curving up into his dress shirt, leaving a dark stain big enough to see on the hologram, that Troy briefly considers _not_ being on top in this weird fantasy scenario.

“Now, get the lube out of your desk.” Troy holds a robotic finger up to quell any protests. “Don’t even _pretend_ like you don’t keep it in there, I know you’re a little perv, dude.”

With a frustrated snarl, Katagawa’s desk clicks open off-screen. He holds up a little bottle for Troy to see. 

“Cool. Get your fingers nice and slick, and finger yourself open, just for me,” Troy says in a low voice. “I’m not gonna do it for you this time, this is all you.”

Katagawa lets his pants pool around his ankles as he, with surprising grace, props one heel up on the edge of his desk chair, giving Troy a perfect view of _everything_: his expensive-ass cock, his implants, the long middle finger already working its way into the tight ring of muscle below.

“Fuck, you look so good like this,” Troy breathes. His brain is kind of shorting out from how good this all looks, and it’s not something he’ll probably ever forget now. “Getting pretty wet and desperate, huh?”

It’s not really fair to poke at him when he’s like this, but Troy isn’t exactly setting himself up to be an impartial kind of god in the first place. He _loves_ seeing Katagawa’s cock bouncing, his thighs shaking hard as he fingers himself until he’s good and ready, and then—to Troy’s surprise, because he didn’t even have to _ask_—spreads his wet, used hole for the camera.

“That for me?” Troy asks quietly, swallowing hard.

Dabbing at his sweaty brow with his sleeve, Katagawa nods once. 

“Good boy,” Troy purrs, and two of Katagawa’s fingers, with shockingly easy smoothness, slip back inside himself. “Think you can come like this? Without touching your dick?”

“I… am not entirely certain,” Katagawa bites out, rocking onto his own hand now. The chair creaks and wobbles beneath him, and if it were cheaper, because Troy _knows_ it’s not, it might be buckling under the strain by now. “I can try.”

“No, you’re _not_ gonna try, you’re gonna do it, because I told you to, and… I think you kinda like that, right? You like being told what to do.” Troy is staring hard at Katagawa’s fingers as they disappear inside himself over and over, trying to match him with his own furious strokes, feeling his knees trying to clamp shut at how good it all feels. “Rich little daddy’s boy like you. Well, guess what? Your daddy’s not here. It’s just you, and _your god_.”

“Fuck, Troy, I really… mmm…” With a loud moan, Katagawa sinks a little deeper onto a third finger, sweat running down his face and dripping onto his shirt as he truly fucks himself in earnest. “I’m trying, I’m trying,” he breathes, his voice coming out high and tight with every thrust.

“You’re almost there, I know it,” Troy tells him softly, and he has to slow himself down so he doesn’t come right then and there with all the panting and shuddering Katagawa is doing.

“You have to,” Katagawa groans into his palm, then bites at it to keep another down, “you have to _let_ me come.”

Troy’s first instinct is to say _no_, but Katagawa, despite all the bumps this evening, has been, well, a pretty good boy by Troy’s standards, whatever that means when you deal with shit-for-brain bandits on the regular. He nods to himself. “I want you to come. I wanna see it.”

Katagawa’s leg slides down and partially out of view as he sits down hard on his hand, just shamelessly rocking into it now. He shudders hard, harder than ever before, as if he no longer has control over any of his limbs, and then slumps back into his cushy armchair, still fucking himself with trembling fingers as he rides out his orgasm.

That’s all it takes for Troy to let go, too, grabbing the back of the couch with his metal hand so tight he can hear the wooden frame cracking, squeezing and pulling along the length of his hot cock until his fingers come away very slightly wet with a clear fluid.

Panting hard, he stares up at the ceiling, where he notices the camera directly embedded in the concrete, and then laughs breathlessly, because, holy shit, that’s definitely recorded straight to his logs now. “Can’t believe we did that,” he groans softly, smearing his hand clean on his chest.

Katagawa holds a finger up, signalling that he needs another minute.

“Right, right,” says Troy, spreading out shamelessly and bonelessly on the cushions. Every part of his body feels, for the first time in a long while, impossibly light, deeply good, entirely _whole_. He closes his eyes for a moment, until Katagawa speaks up again. 

“We… don’t talk about that,” he tells Troy in an absolutely wrecked voice, trying desperately to get his clothes on right and straighten them out again. “Under no circumstances does anyone ever find out about what transpired in this, er, _these_ rooms tonight. Do I make myself clear?”

Troy laughs weakly. “You’re mad about the god thing, huh?”

Embarrassed, Katagawa wipes at his drenched face. “That, and bringing up my father. I don’t know what you were thinking...”

“It’s cool,” says Troy with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Who doesn’t have daddy issues?”

Katagawa's mouth opens and shuts uselessly for a moment. "I _despise_ you, Troy Calypso," he snaps out at last, and then smacks the holodeck feed off with his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, you can find me on Twitter over [here](https://twitter.com/Ogygia7), but also my new [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Ogygia). Pretend like you didn't just read this!


End file.
